Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a nursing dribble pad utilized with a nursing bottle or when nursing from the mother""s breast. The dribble pad is placed around the neck of the bottle against the nipple and likewise around the nipple of the mother""s breast. The dribble pad is a half toroid (half a doughnut) in shape and the pad is placed on the side of the nipple where the infant""s chin rests.
When an infant nurses some of the formula from a bottle or mother""s milk dribbles out of the side of the infant""s mouth. Because the skin of an infant is tender, the dribbled liquid sometimes causes skin irritation. The irritation may manifest itself in redness of the skin, a rash or the like. The mother will periodically wipe the mouth of the infant, but in the meantime, skin irritation may appear.
The prior art has provided bottle protectors such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 1,449,335 which provides a strip of blotter attached about the circumference of the bottle so that if the contents of the bottle runs down the side of the bottle after use, the blotter absorbs the dribble.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,571 to Ryan provides a bottle muff to keep the bottle from breaking. The muff is removed when the bottle is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,583 to O""Connor provides a dribble ring for a bottle which ring contains an absorbent foam which is impregnated with a neutralizing agent to chemically neutralize any of the bottle contents which leak out onto the dribble ring. The ring protects the hands of the user of the bottle from exposure to the contents of the bottle when there is any leakage around the bottle stopper. The chemical neutralizer may contain an indicator so as to alert the user of seepage of the contents of the bottle.
None of the prior art addresses the problem solved by the invention of applicant
The present invention provides a nursing dribble pad which absorbs any liquid dribbled from the mouth of an infant when nursing and prevents skin irritation around the mouth of the infant.
The present invention provides a nursing dribble pad which is applied by adhesive to either the mother""s breast or the top of a nursing bottle so as to absorb any dribbled liquid on the region around the mouth of the infant when nursing. The dribble pad is soft and rapidly absorbs substantially all liquid which dribbles from the infant""s mouth.
The dribble pad has a half toroid shape (i.e., a half doughnut shape) and is comprised of a facing layer of liquid permeable material; an absorbent layer juxtaposed beneath the facing layer; a liquid impermeable layer juxtaposed beneath the absorbent layer; and an adhesive portion applied to the exterior of the liquid impermeable layer to allow adherence to the bottle top or the mother""s breast so as to hold the dribble pad in place. Each of the facing layer and the liquid impermeable layer extend beyond the periphery of the absorbent layer and the extended portions of the facing layer and the liquid impermeable layer are joined together so as to encase the absorbent layer.
The dribble pad has a substantially semi circular shape with a cutout of semi circular shape in the center of the flat side to form half a toroid or half a doughnut in shape. The half doughnut shape fits halfway around the nipple of either the mother or a bottle. By snuggly fitting the dribble pad against the nipple, substantially none of the nursing liquid which dribbles from the infant""s mouth remains on the facial skin of the infant. It is expedient to place the dribble pad on the lower portion surrounding the nipple because the dribbled liquid tends to migrate downward toward the chin of the infant. If desired, two of the dribble pads could be used simultaneously to protect the entire region surrounding the nipple.
The dribble pad is comprised of a facing layer of soft liquid permeable material such as cotton fabric, a non-woven fabric, apertured film, or the like. Adjacent the facing layer is an absorbent layer of adequate thickness so as to absorb the liquid dribble and retain it. The absorbent layer is comprised of absorbent fibers which may be wood pulp fibers, other natural fibers or synthetic fibers or an absorbent foam. The fibers preferably are hydrophilic so as to readily attract and absorb liquid. A substance, such as a superabsorbent material may be added to the foam or fibrous material in the absorbent pad so as to enhance the capacity of absorption by the layer. Typical superabsorbent materials include polysodium acrylate or the like.
On the opposite side of the absorbent layer from the facing layer, there is a liquid impermeable layer comprised of liquid impermeable film such as polyethylene film, polypropylene film or the like. The liquid impermeable layer prevents leakage of absorbed liquid from the absorbent layer and keeps the surface around the nipple substantially dry. The facing layer and the liquid impermeable layer extend about the periphery of the absorbent layer in such a manner as to allow the two outside layers to be sealed one to the other so as to encase the absorbent layer.
Adhesive is applied to at least a portion of the outside liquid impermeable layer to allow the dribble pad to be held in place on the outer surface surrounding the nipple of the nursing bottle or the skin surrounding the nipple of the nursing mother. Any adhesive suitable for adherence to human skin may be used. It is preferable to cover the adhesive application with a releasable strip to protect the adhesive until the time for use whereupon the protective strip is removed and the dribble pad is adhered in place for use.